The Liaison's
by skymaster23
Summary: After the Aizen rebellion, an investigation team is sent to soul society. This story is being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

The liaison's.

* * *

I dont own anything.

* * *

"Come along, Isane, there is somewhere i would like to go." Said Unohana. "But first, i think this situation requires more attention".

The fukutaicho gave a confused glance to her superior, who summoned a Jigokucho and spoke to it. After releasing it, the two of them continued on there way. The scene shifts to the winged messenger as it is seen flying in a place somewhat different from its native soul society. We then see a group of people come into view, the insect lands on the wrist of one of them. The person raises it to his ear. "Is that right, it fits with the reiatsu bursts we've been monitering recently. Lets go".

Some time later, the tenth squad duo was on its way to the office of forty-six, when two people showed up in front of them. "W-whats this now?" Hitsugaya asked outloud. They were dressed in medieval chainmail and tabbards with the number 5 in roman numerals on them, and while both carried swords, one had shoulder epaulets and what resembled the kido gun from the bount filler.

"We were informed that someone might be on way here, and were ordered to wait for them". One of them said.

"So Ichimaru is buying time for it is he?" Hitsugaya said as he reached for Hyourinmaru.

"Huh, what about him, the three of us were called by Unohana taicho to accompany you". the other explained. The young taicho stood there, when Matsumoto cut in. "But, there's only two of you".

"Our leader was still with Unohana taicho when he had us sent ahead. I'm Fyodor Kartashov, and this is Arnold Stocker". The first soldier said. Hitsugaya considered his words, 'If others had to be called in, then things must be worse than i thought'.

The four of them were about to move when a white beam shot out from sokyoku hill.

"What the hell was that just now?" the one named Stocker asked. "It seems to be Kuchiki fighting with one of the Ryoka, we saw the Enma Korogi and Kokujo Tengan Myo'o earlier, and it seems that even the soutaicho is in a fight. But since its him, i cant tell who he's up against, has to be more then one though". Said Hitsugaya.

They then went off to the destination. They found nobody present. "This is Jubantai Taicho Hitsugaya, requesting entry". The door locks itself.

"Let me try it, if you please, this is Lieutenant Fyodor Kartashov of L.K.A. 5th company, requesting entry." Nothing. "Do you suppose building is empty?". Hitsugaya shakes his head. "No, i dont think so".

He then breaks the door down, and they proceed. "My god, what is this". Stocker says as they look around the tomb that was the chamber of forty-six. "Its about time you came, Hitsugaya taicho" was heard.

"Who is that?" Asked Stocker. "Kira fukutaicho, are you responsible for this, where are you-Matsumoto, lets go". Hitsugaya said. "I'll come too, stay here and alert the commander!" Kartashov said.

"Yes sir". Stocker answered. When they were gone, the man got out a head set and was about to turn it on. "Come on out already, i assume you know about this?" he said as he turned to the entry way, where a young girl was standing.

"You there, who are you?" But before she could answer, Ichimaru showed up behind her. "No need to question Hinamori-chan here, she knows less about this then you do".

"And i suppose you bloody well know" Stocker said back, with no reply from the Sanbantai Taicho, who sent Hinamori out of view.

"Say something you blighter" Arnold said as he reached for his sword. The person nodded. "Ikorose, Shinso".

* * *

While that was going on, the Yonbantai duo were heading for the forty-six's residential district along with the foreigner's commander. He was dressed similarly to the other two, but with a chestplate, gloves and sabatons added.

"You cant be serious, Sosuke wouldnt even bet on the weather, and your saying he's given the entire population here the run-around?" The commander asked as they made their way to the office of forty six when they saw two people moving toward their destination.

"Why is he following that little boy?" The commander asked. "Thats Toshirou Hitsugaya, he became Jubantai taicho after your last visit". Isane said as they went off in pursuit.

When they arrived, Toshiro and Kartashov were facing Aizen. Toshiro with his Daiguren Hyourinmaru, and Fyodor's sword was now a large armor set around his forearm with a multi-faceted stone in front.

Hitsugaya flew at Aizen with a Ryusenka, only for Aizen to appear behind him, and fell. Fyodor then followed suit, flash-stepping to his location, attempting to backhand the traitor's face.

The attack landed, only for Aizen to be seen holding it off, he then spoke aloud. "Hadou no ju-ichi, Tsuzuri Raiden".

Seeing his Lieutenant get electrocuted, the commander then picked up the rifle that he noticed had been left away from the platform, and backed away.

"Aizen Taicho, no, as you can no longer be called that, the traitor, Aizen Sosuke". Unohana began.

"Your captain status is over Sosuke, as is anything else you two had in mind". The commander finished.

"Is that so, ya went an' wrecked happy hour" The former third's captain cut in. The Commander turned to Ichimaru, flash-stepped to him and bashed his gut with the gun.

"Was it that easy for you to figure out, Unohana?" Aizen asked, looking unconcerned about his fellow conspirator.

"In all the Seireitei, there is only one place where none may enter, and that is the seijotokyorin, having to fake your death with a pseudo-corpse means you needed a hiding place afterwards, which could only have been here". Unohana replied.

"Hm, close, but very wrong. If you must know, i didnt come to hide, and second, its not a psuedo-corpse". He said. At the sight, both fourth squader's gasped, and the commander lowered his rifle.

"What the hell?" the commander said. "Where, did he?..." Isane added. "Where did i get this, why i had it the whole time". Aizen said, looking at them. "Dont believe me, then i'll prove it. Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu", "My zanpaktou, Kyouka Suigetsu. Its specialty is Kanzen Saimin".

"Kanzen Saimin, but, Kyouka Suigetsu is a water element zanpaktou, its ability is distorting the opponents sight with a deflective mist, and turning them against one another. You showed us yourself" Isane said.

"And it seems to be doing that right now, Kotetsu". The commander mentioned. "Not quite, that was when you began this charade, isn't it?" Unohana asked.

"My Kyouka Suigetsu control the 5 sense's of its target, rendering each of them unreliable. In other words, it makes a fly into a dragon, and a swamp into a garden. No one can escape once they see it released, they are mine to use for as long as i need them." Aizen Explained.

The commander sneered. "Once they see... you don't mean-" Unohana said.

"Yes, Tousen Kaname has always been my subordinate" Aizen said, as Ichimaru started the escape cloth. 'But, i just...' Vincent thought as he turned to see the Ichimaru next to him begin to dissolve.

"You truly impressed me, being the first person to see past the Kanzen Saimin, its really unfortunate that this is where we part ways, Unohaha taicho". He finished.

"Stop right there!" Isane shouted, as the commander started aiming, when the traitors vanished in the light. "Dammit. Arnold, locate Yamamoto ASAP, Arnold respond" He called into his headset, and the scene faded out.

* * *

A week later.

"Attention, all available Taicho's and Fukutaicho's as well as the Ryoka, are requested to the first squad assembly room, that is all".

After ten minutes, the shinigami were on the scene, squads 3 and 9 were represented by Kira, Hisagi, and their 3rd seaters, while squad 5 was composed of it's 3rd and 4th seaters.

"Hm, i didnt expect the next meeting to happen so soon, how long we gonna be here?" asked Zaraki.

The soutaicho glared at him for a second before continuing. "That is something i would like to know, since i was summoned as well".

This got all their attention. "But aren't you suppose to be, like, the boss around here?". Said Ichigo, who seems to have said something wrong, judging by the nervous glances from everyone except the 1st, 2nd, 6th, and 7th taichos, which went from a murderous glare (Soi fon), two raised eyebrows, to growling.

"You idiot, dont talk like that to the Soutaicho, ever" Rukia shouted, grabbing him by the collar. "Still, who could possibly think he can just summon Genryusai-dono?" asked Komamura taicho.

"That would be us". A voice came from the entrance.

* * *

Arnold Stocker-British, and Fyodor Kartashov-Russian.

Thats where chapter one ends, read and review. Anyone who flames this is an Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Liaison's.

I dont own anything.

* * *

"That would be us" Called a voice from the entrance. The mass of Shinigami turned to watch three people approach, one of them from before.

But the next two were different, a young man with the same mail and tabbard, only with the number 2. The third was an older person with brightly colored clothes, and a bit of facial hair.

"Rukia, do you know who those two are?" Ichigo asked. Before she could reply, Yoruichi explained. "The first one is Vincent malone, I dont know who his companion is, but both are from the L.K.A., the second is from the Ruh Muhafizlari."

"L.K.A. and the what, whats that mean?" Ichigo asked again.

"It stands for League of Knights Angelic. and Soul Guards, i think my grandfather mentioned them once" Uryu answered.

"Right, if i remember correctly, he is-" Rukia started to say.

"Huh, Angel, then shouldnt he have a halo and wings?" Ichigo replied, cutting her off.

"You'll find out" explained Yoruichi. By then the trio had reached the grouping, and stopped. Malone then turned to Komamura.

"You got something to say, Malone?" The anthro-captain said, bending down. Vincent simply raised his hand in a halting gesture. "Me, no. It's rather, what to say?".

"How about you not say anything" Komamura advised him. The three officers nodded and turned toward the soutaicho. Vincent then looked around. "Seems to be some new face's around here".

"May you explain why agent's of two other soul societies are here today, Vincent Malone, and Halil Vural?" Yamamoto asked.

"After leaving my Lt. with Unohana's people, attending my third seats burial, and having to explain my departure ahead of the proper schedule, my reason to return is to gather information for my agency, which also seems to be Mr. Vural's objective. We also request that what we discuss here be considered classified immediately afterward, am i right?" Malone asked, looking to where the Ju-ichi pair was standing.

"Yeah gofer, we wont say anything else about that big poop head, right?" The Josei Shinigami Kyokai president said, with all the other members responding.

"What does she mean else, ok then, do we have your cooperation, Yamamoto soutaicho" Said Malone.

Yamamoto considered this. "Of course, i trust the rest of you will not object?".

The remaining taicho's speak amongst themselves, until Soi fon turned and stepped forward.

"We have no objections, and the Onmitsukido will be at your service for your investigation" Captain Malone turned to Vural, who spoke next.

"Good, now i believe the first thing would be to establish a timeline of the events. Hard to imagine such an act would have began only recently".

"If your going for that, then all records from after Aizens graduation to this month would be the place to start, wouldnt you say, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku advised his mentor, who agreed, then waited for the foreigners while they were discussing something in hushed tones of which only fragments were heard.

"-Would mean digging through two centuries worth-", "-Easier with the assistance of-", "But, what of the other deserters?"

The three then turned to Yamamoto, and Malone spoke. "I will have Lt. Patterson gather the records in question, but he will need assistance, since he wont know his way around alone".

"Sasakibe fukutaicho will lead your subordinate to the Shinoreijutusin, that is where you should start" The Soutaicho said as both Sasakibe and Patterson left.

"Actually, Patterson is from the 2nd company, aside from that, my superior has requested information on these Ryoka that Unohana Taicho mentioned to me", "I too would like to know this". Malone and Vural both said.

Ichigo promptly walked into view, followed by his friends. "So, what would you want to know first?"

Vural spoke first. "You can start with your names".

"Kurosaki Ichigo", "Ishida Uryu", "Inoue Orihime", "Sado Yasutora". They said.

"Oh, Kurosaki was it" Malone comments.

"Anyway, How much do you know about what has happened here?" He continued.

"All i know is that freak took some little box* out of Rukia, and he did also say it could turn shinigami into hollows" Ichigo replied.

"He called it the Hougyoku, didnt you say when you were recovering. If this Aizen person was willing to harm five people to get it, it must be important, and not in a good way" Ishida mentioned.

"Well put, Quincy. My next question should be, how were living beings able to enter this world?" Malone asked.

"It was with Urahara-san's help". Said Ichigo.

"Urahara, he's in on this?" Malone said, getting a nod in reply "Considering Shihouin-sama's presence, cant say im surprised. Does this mean that bunch is-"

Malone was interrupted by Ichigo. "How would you know about Geta-Boushi, for that matter any of these Taicho's."

Malone explained. "Because i've been here before. I represent the Fifth company of the Soul society, W branch. It's purpose is to maintain relations and stability between the three societies, the western, middle-eastern, and oriental branches".

"Oriental, So it's not just japanese here?" Uryu asked.

"Of course not, otherwise i wouldnt be here" Soi fon spoke up.

"And you would be?" He asked her.

"Ni-bantai taicho, Soi fon. I'm in charge of the Seireitei's covert operations forces, the Onmitsukido" She said.

"Anyway, How does your job work?" Ichigo asked again.

"In the fifth, my job as a liaison official is to come here every fifty years and discuss additions to procedure, Living world events, and unfortunately situations like this. The idea was to show that the world depends on more than just him or her. But it may also have given a dangerous person a big advantage". Malone told him.

"How many times you been here?" Orihime said suddenly.

"Huh, oh. After serving here from 1856 to 1932, this will be my third time here, though it wont be the first time a liaison has gone against the schedule" Malone answered.

"You served here. But arent you a, wait, have you had that this whole time?" Ichigo said, just now noticing something Malone was carrying.

* * *

*Ichigo is referring the shell around the device, given how far away he was when it was extracted.

Vincent Malone is Italian/american, and Halil Vural is Turkish.

Thats where chapter two ends, read and review. Anyone who flames this is an Arrancar.


End file.
